With Love, From the Heavens
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: A naked, handsome, dark-haired teen, around Tsuna's age, fell through his living room door, claiming to be an angel. "What? Don't they have clothes in heaven?" The brunet asked as blue eyes blinked at him innocently, "I don't know." The crazy person-angel-whatever laughed happily, "I never really asked before."


**Summary: **A naked, handsome, dark-haired teen, around Tsuna's age, fell through his living room window, claiming to be an angel. "What? Don't they have clothes in heaven?" The brunet asked as blue eyes blinked at him innocently, "I don't know." The crazy person-angel-whatever laughed happily, "I never really asked before."

* * *

><p><strong>With Love From the Heavens<br>**_by ilYamaTsuna7227li_

* * *

><p>The throbbing on Tsuna's right eye was getting unbearable now and his injured right wrist wasn't helping matters at all, as he tried to insert the key into the keyhole with his left hand. He fumbled clumsily for a few seconds before the key finally slotted into place and he let out a relieved sigh, pushing the door open.<p>

"I'm home." He called out to the empty house, depositing his bag by the entry way and kicking the door closed. He took off his shoes, cradling his right hand in his left when he heard a muffled shout of exclamation from the living room.

The brunet froze, brown eyes wide as he thought of what could possibly have made that noise.

His mom was with his dad in Italy, having their second honeymoon, so there was no way it could be her. No one aside from him and his parents had the key to the house, so that means if there was a person here then the only way they came in was through breaking and entering.

The thought of burglars and murderers and trained assassin ninjas entered the brunet's mind as he grabbed a nearby umbrella. His palms were sweating and his legs were shaking as he made his way to the living room to peek at whatever could have made the noise.

The moment Tsuna stepped into the living room however, he was met with blue eyes a few inches from his own. The teen yelped and jumped back before tripping on his own two feet and falling to the floor.

"Hey!" The person with blue eyes exclaimed as he grabbed the other by the arm before he could hit his head on the wooden flooring. "Be careful! Balancing on only two feet without wings can be tricky!" The voice cheerfully said and Tsuna had to blink several times and shake his head just to be sure he heard right.

The young teen looked up, mouth opening either to ask what this person meant or to thank him or both, but then he froze and realized two things as he stared at the person he who caught him.

One, _this person_ broke into his house and could possibly be a crazy axe-murderer-slash-thief-slash-ninja-assassin sent to kill him because he was nuisance existence in this world.

Second, whoever this person was, and he looked about the same age as Tsuna, he was in Tsuna's living room, standing in front of him with a non-malicious grin and most importantly he was…

NAKED.

Of course, Tsuna did the only thing he could think of which was take his hand back, let out a girly shriek, blush fiercely, and cover his eyes because he was a gentleman like that.

"Hey, calm down!" The stranger said as he extended both hands as though expecting Tsuna to take hold of them.

"Why are you in my house!?" Tsuna yelled, his face flaming as he flailed out of reach of this, admittedly, handsome teenage boy in front of him. "And why are you _naked_!?" His voice pitched higher at the last word.

The brunet peeked through the gaps of his finger and saw the other boy look down on himself before looking back up with a smile, "Oh, I am aren't I? Haha! I didn't notice when I crash-landed through your living room!"

"You crash- what!?" Tsuna immediately turned to their glass sliding door and sure enough there was a human-sized whole and shards of glasses on the floor. He gulped and felt faint.

"Oh, don't worry! I promise I'll fix it!" The intruder said determinedly and Tsuna snapped his attention back to the other, most probably to freak out more. But then his eyes were drawn to a streak of red and- _how the hell did he not notice that?_- the younger teen saw that this stranger had a long gash from his shoulder to his elbow and several other scratches on his neck.

"You're hurt." Tsuna's eyebrows were furrowed as he took his hands off his face and the person in front of him blinked before following his gaze.

"Oh, my healing powers are taking awhile to kick in. First time in the human world you know." The stranger said with a grin, "But don't worry, I'll stop bleeding on your carpet soon so-"

This person's words didn't make sense to him as always. Sometimes he wondered if he was even speaking Japanese but Tsuna wasn't the type of person to let someone bleed on his floor, axe murder or not. So the brunet sighed and gently took the other by the arm, pointedly looking above the taller teen's waist.

"Look, I'll get you patched up and we can talk about other things later." The brunet sighed and mentally berated himself for his low self-preservation skills and that bandaging up naked strangers in his house would definitely get him killed (by the stranger or this stranger's fan girls, because _come on_, you don't get to have a face like _that_ and _not_ get fan girls). "Come on."

Blue eyes blinked and the stranger was pliant as the brunet led him to the kitchen where he instructed the other to stand (because he is _not_ letting the other teen sit on his chairs butt-naked, _thank you very much_. He has standards, damn it.) as he went upstairs to get the first aid kit and some of his dad's clothes.

When he came down, the stranger (he really should stop calling him stranger or ninja assassin or axe murderer in his head and get a proper name) was looking at the oven on the counter with interest as though he'd never seen it before.

"Here, change into these but leave the shirt off so that you don't get blood on them." The brunet handed the clothes to the other teen who picked at the clothes and looked at it with the same interest as he did the oven.

"Interesting." The blue-eyed teen said, "Why does it have so many holes?" He was referring to the leg holes of the sweatpants and the arm hole and neck hole of the shirt. "I don't think angels know about this."

Tsuna vaguely remembered the other saying something about wings before too and he asked in a not really serious tone, "What? Don't they have clothes in heaven?"

Blue eyes blinked at him innocently, "I don't know." The crazy person-angel-whatever laughed happily, "I never really asked before."

The brunet gave the other a look that asked about his sanity. "_Okay, _so put on your boxers and sweatpants so I can get to healing you."

The taller teen blinked and tilted his head, "What? Are you an angel too?"

Those words had Tsuna's face flaming as he shook his head furiously, "Wha-? No! Just put- put on some clothes already!"

The stranger blinked at him in reply before finally turning his attention back to the clothes the brunet brought him. It took a few tries and with Tsuna's intervention (for some strange reason the stranger kept on insisting that the underwear was supposed to be worn _outside_ and Tsuna had to wonder if he watched too much Superman and Batman), he was finally half dressed.

The brunet led him to sit down on one of the chairs and started to take out bandages and disinfectants.

"Right," Tsuna said as he pressed a cotton wet with disinfectant to the other's long gash, "I never asked for your name." Then he added, to distract the other from the sting, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you?"

The stranger seemed to barely feel the sting of antiseptic and blinked up at the brunet, smiling, "Oh! I forgot, it's human custom to introduce yourself to one another. Uhm, I guess in your language, I'm what you would call Yamamoto. Yamamoto Takeshi."

The brunet was becoming used to ignoring the weird parts of that sentence and absorbed the _Yamamoto Takeshi_ part instead. "So, not to be rude or anything, but why are you in my house?" _Are you a murderer? A thief? A ninja assassin sent by one of my middleschool bullies to finally get rid of me?_

Yamamoto observed the way the cotton turned red before Tsuna turned to patch his arm up with bandages, "I mentioned it before, I crash-landed through your living room door." The cheerful tone was still there, "I wanted a closer look on humanity and then my wings got tangled up, so I ended up here!"

"Your… wings?" The brunet said in a highly doubtful tone. Made this teen came out of the mental ward and broke into the brunet's house because he was crazy. He _didn't _seem crazy but then, all crazy people didn't seem crazy at first. Besides, his words were crazy enough.

"I am an angel." The raven-haired teen shrugged, "It happens sometimes."

"Oh, well yeah. Okay, if you say so-" The brunet reached up and rubbed at his throbbing eye and how could he have forgotten about _that_? Even the hurting of his right wrist was pushed to the back of his mind because of this weirdo's sudden appearance.

A hand suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and he bit back a wince. "You're hurt." For the first time there was no note of cheer in that tone.

"Oh, yeah. I was, uhm-" The brunet did not know how to explain what happened to him. It wasn't right after all, to explain to stranger you just met that you're being bullied in school right? Nobody unloaded their problems on people they barely knew.

The hand on his wrist let go and Tsuna felt it press against his heart which doubled its pace at the unexpected touch. Yamamoto let out a breath of surprise, "It was you."

"What?"

But then the teen was distracted when two hands suddenly grabbed him by the head and pulled him forward. For one panicked moment, Tsuna thought that this guy was going to head-butt him to death, but then suddenly he felt a soft press of lips on his right eye and he recoiled as though slapped, cheeks vividly red.

"What are you-"

But Yamamoto was looking at him with interest and a nod. Cutting him off with a, "You definitely look better like that. I like seeing both of your eyes. I guess I just had enough juice to heal you."

Tsuna was about to snap at the taller teen, asking him what he meant and what he did that for- but then he froze when he felt the throbbing on his right eye lessen before it was gone. He reached up a hand and was shocked to feel his eye not swelling and he could actually see through it now!

He ran to the hallways mirror, Yamamoto shouting behind him, "Wait! I haven't healed your wrist yet!"

But Tsuna was too busy ogling at his perfectly fine reflection on the mirror.

What the-

"I think your wrist is sprained." The brunet jumped when Yamamoto suddenly appeared beside him with no warning. The angel was looking at him with his head tilted. "Here, give it to me and I can heal it too."

But Tsuna was too busy looking at him with wide eyes and saying, "Y-You're a-an…"

"I'm an angel, yeah." Yamamoto nodded.

Tsuna's eyes promptly rolled to the back of his head as he fainted.

"Eh? Tsuna!"

* * *

><p>The first thing Tsuna said when he woke up and saw a certain tall stranger sitting on the floor near his bed was, "Did you just call me Tsuna?"<p>

The angel (okay, Tsuna _may_ or _may not_ believe him now) tilted his head which were resting on his arms as he stared at the brunet. He never really noticed before but his eyes seemed to glow, there was something strange about it, a shade of blue he'd never really seen before, intense in the light of the room. "That's your name, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsu~na." He said the last word in a sing-song voice that made the younger teen flush.

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna said slowly as he sat up with a groan, making the other teen sit straighter and look up into his eyes. "But in this country, you only call each other by your first name if you're really close."

"We can be close." The taller teen said and as though to prove his point he sat on the edge of the brunet's bed and sidled up to his personal space with a grin, "See? We're really close!"

The brunet backed up, face flushing. At this rate he was going to run out of blood at the amount it kept going to his face, "I- I didn't mean proximity!"

Yamamoto tilted his head, "Oh? What other types of 'close' are there?"

"Like- like friends!"

"We can be friends!" The taller of the two leaned forward, face mere inches from the brunet as he grinned, "I want to be your friend Tsuna!"

The brunet squeaked, "W-Why?"

"Because…" And that was all the angel said before he grabbed the brunet gently by his right wrist and kissed the pulse-point. Tsuna felt his heartbeat double as the warmth from the healing (or something else?) spread under his skin, getting rid of the pain. "I want to. Okay?"

And really, when you have a super celestial being sitting at the edge of your bed and looking at you like you're the most interesting person in the world, there was no point in being stubborn an arguing with him.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Hey Tsuna, can we be best friends?" Exactly 2.5 hours later, Yamamoto asked as he lounged on the sofa watching television with rapt attention. Said brunet was making dinner and wondering how the hell did he end up here(!?), accepting an angel's existence and deciding it was okay to rot said angel's mind with prime time television.<p>

Tsuna very nearly scalded his tongue because of the surprising statement and decided to keep that little incident to himself because his new angel companion might do something weird like try and kiss his tongue better (seeing as he needed to kiss injuries just to heal them). The statement '_we barely even know each other'_ was at the tip of his tongue but it morphed into the word, "Why?" instead.

"Because it's a higher status than friendship." The angel pointed out logically to the television and _whoa_, _okay_ watching a drama where best friends become lovers was _not_ the right show to be used in educating an innocent angel on human society interactions. "And I like you a lot."

Tsuna could feel the tips of his ears burn as he cleared his throat and tried to say, _I like you a lot too_, casually like a cool person but of course his mouth always had other plans and instead he said, "Best friends are people who know a lot about each other. We just met a few hours ago, I don't think we can even call each other legitimate friends yet."

When Tsuna turned, Yamamoto was there and he very nearly dropped the bowl of spaghetti sauce he made. Thankfully he had a celestial being as a _sort of friend_ and he caught the bowl without so much as flinching at the heat. The angel placed the bowl carefully on the table and turned back to the shorter teen who was gaping at him and trying to get back his breath at his sudden appearance.

"Okay, then let's get to know each other."

And that's how Tsuna ended up playing _twenty questions _(actually it was more like a hundred) with this impossible angel who soaked up the information like a sponge.

"And you? How old are you?" Tsuna asked because being best friends is a two-sided deal.

"I don't know, it's not like I count centuries." The angel shrugged and Tsuna gaped because damn it, _centuries_. "But angels are really slow to mature and if I was a human I'd probably be around your age."

"Okay." Then he switched the topic to another that had been bugging him for awhile. "You said you fell because you wanted a closer look at humanity… Did something catch your interest here in Namimori?" He asked curiously because what _could _catch a millennia-old angel's curiosity in this small town?

Blue eyes looked at Tsuna and the brunet gulped because he'd never been looked at too closely until today, "Yes, I heard something that made me want to come down here." For some reason, the angel's fingers drifted to the pulse point on his wrist.

Brown eyes blinked, "Oh, okay." And then he cleared his throat and looked away, "Well, either way, I'm glad, I got to meet an angel."

Yamamoto flashed him a bright smile that just screamed _purity_ and _warmth _at him, making his toes and fingers tingle at the intensity. "I'm glad too. I got to meet you."

* * *

><p>Eventually, of course, the exciting day had to end and Tsuna found himself dreading the prospect of tomorrow where he had to meet with his bullies and answer to how his black eye vanished in under one day. Then again he could call in sick, but he didn't want his best friend Enma dealing with them alone and if his absences kept piling up he'd have to repeat middle school.<p>

He didn't want to stay in any school longer, thanks.

Yamamoto was sitting on the floor by his bed again when he came in dressed in a plain cotton shirt and black sweatpants. The angel's blue eyes were trained up at the ticking clock, his tongue ticking with the seconds' hand to Tsuna's amusement.

The brunet turned to his closet and pulled out a futon and a few pillows, "Hey, you can sleep on the bed if you want. I'll take the futon." He gestured to the angel when Yamamoto remained kneeling on the floor looking at him curiously.

"Angels don't sleep."

"Oh." _Okay_, _that was a total waste of effort._ The brunet thought before shrugging it off and climbing up to his bed. But then he froze when Yamamoto did the same and he sat up abruptly, brown meeting blue. "Uhm, did you want to lie down after all?"

"No. I'm going to watch over you while you sleep." The taller teen said in a matter-of-fact tone and _really_, after hours of being subjected to this alien-like behavior, Tsuna should be used to this already. But he still had trouble fighting off his blush.

"Okay, but you know, humans don't do that."

"I'm not human."

"Right," Tsuna said bitterly with a shake of his head. He got up, remembering he forgot to turn off the lights before stomping back to his bed where Yamamoto still sat on the edge of the bed, his glowing blue eyes following the brunet's movement.

When Tsuna flopped down onto the soft mattress, he drew up his blanket to cover his face and grumbled, "Good night." to the watching angel. Tsuna felt a soft and feather light pressure on his right brow (_that felt suspiciously like a kiss, _his brain screamed at him) as though the angel had been aiming for something like his forehead. He wondered if Yamamoto had been trying to heal the headache that was forming there from everything that had happened today.

But the soft reply of "Good night, Tsuna," made the brunet think otherwise.

* * *

><p>When the brunet woke the next morning, it was to an empty bedside and a messy futon left on the floor as though the owner didn't bother putting it back (which, yeah, he didn't, because futons were really a pain). The brunet entertained the idea that, <em>hey, maybe yesterday had been nothing more than a dream <em>because _he_ wasn't lucky enough to have a handsome (okay, he noticed that Yamamoto was a looker, so what?) and tall angel land naked on his living room. Life didn't work out like that.

But then he noticed that certain pair of his dad's sweatpants was missing, the first aid kit and the bloody cotton were still on the sink by the bathroom, and the glass sliding door to the living room was still in pieces, covered merely by the curtains (thankfully he lived in a secure neighborhood, so no one decided to come in and kill him while he was asleep or steal their things).

Huh, so maybe he wasn't dreaming but that did _not_ change the fact that maybe some time in the night, while Yamamoto watched him sleep, he decided there could be other more interesting human beings out there than pathetic No-good Tsuna and decided to leave.

Tsuna was used to people leaving so he tried not to prod to closely at the ache in his chest and decided to get back to his mundane life like every other human being in this world who didn't have centuries-old angels that wanted to be best friends for over fifteen hours before they decided to leave.

The ache remained well until school ended that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was walking out of the school building, shoulders hunched up defensively, and his eyes carefully trained to the ground hoping not to attract his usual bullies and wishing this was one of those good days where he get to go home in peace. But of course, he probably used up all his good days yesterday when he met an angel because a familiar, rough hand tugged at his right wrist and had him wincing as he looked up at the ugly snarl on Mochida's face.<p>

Great, he had no butt-naked angel to kiss away all his pain away this time.

And when Mochida was about to start throwing punches or ask about what happened to all the injuries he inflicted yesterday, a sudden, "Hey, Tsuna!" Made them both look up to a familiar stranger heading their way.

The first thing that Tsuna thought of was that Yamamoto probably raided his closet, because the taller teen was wearing Tsuna's oversized (for him it was oversized, but it seemed to fit Yamamoto well) favorite blue hoodie with a '27' print on it and a familiar pair of sweat pants that belonged to his dad.

Tsuna noticed Mochida freeze at the corner of his eyes when Yamamoto came close enough to demonstrate his impressive height before he grinned down at the brunet.

"Sorry, I think I overshot and landed on some tree." Now that Tsuna had a closer look, there _were_ leaves on the other's hair. "Anyway, I promised I'd fix your glass door, right? Let's go! I think I just have enough power to do that!" He said as he grabbed the brunet gently and unknowingly away from dangerous grasps.

Mochida may not be smart but at least he knew enough than to mess with someone taller than him.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said quietly to the angel who let out a hum that signified he heard him. They were both walking home, the angel's hand still holding onto his wrist gently. "Thank you… for coming back." _And for helping. _He thought.

At those words, the angel stopped and looked down at Tsuna curiously. The brunet had ducked his head, lips pursed and slightly ashamed that the angel had to see him like that, a victim of bullies when yesterday he had been a more interesting person in the other's eyes.

But then Tsuna's hand was held higher and brown eyes snapped back to the angel just as Yamamoto observed his reddening right wrist (Mochida had a _really strong grip_) before leaning in and kissing it at the pulse point again. The brunet gulped when the taller teen let go of his wrist in favor of intertwining their fingers together and said instead, "I promised I'd fix your door."

And all Tsuna could really do at that was nod and say, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto stayed for a few days after fixing the glass door, then he vanishes for a day (sometimes a few days) before showing up again. In the mornings, he hovered around the brunet as he rushed around for school and in the afternoon when the school bell rings, he waits by the school gates for Tsuna, wearing the same sweatpants but a different hoodie each time (Tsuna's starting to think that it was the angel's personal goal to wear every one of the brunet's hoodies at least once), his favorite being the orange one he discovered at the back of the brunet's closet. Tsuna wasn't really complaining since it brought out his blue eyes and he silently agreed with himself that it was Yamamoto's if he wanted it.<p>

When asked what he did during the time Tsuna was in school the angel would answer in a soft tone, "Wait for you to come home."

And, wow, okay, Tsuna watched that Spongebob episode too but that didn't really make his heart twinge any less until Yamamoto mentioned going through Tsuna's things, eating Tsuna's snacks, and watching television afterward. The brunet felt a certain invasion of privacy and swore not to feel too sorry for the angel anymore after that.

Then there came the day Tsuna fell sick and Yamamoto hovered around him, kissing him on the forehead, on the cheek, and, by accident, on the nose that one time. The young teen's fever spiked then lowered and spiked again and honestly, it just made him really tired because apparently, angel mojo didn't work on human fever and he abruptly had to tell Yamamoto to stop kissing him because it wasn't helping at all.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" The angel asked helplessly when he gave Tsuna a glass of water to help with the medicine. The brunet carefully placed the glass on the side table before eying the dark-haired angel seriously.

To be fair, Tsuna's brain wasn't operating at a hundred percent seeing as he was developing a fairly high fever at the time he patted his bed and said, "Stop running around, you're making me dizzy. Lie down here and watch over me."

The angel accepted that and he lied down beside the warm human who watched him with sleepy brown eyes. They lied on the bed like two parentheses facing inward, socked feet tangled against each other. And Tsuna, beneath all his blankets because _damn it was cold_, sighed in content as Yamamoto asked, "Is this okay?"

The younger teen gave him a sleepy smile and nodded, drifting off to sleep but not before he felt the bed dip when Yamamoto leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his forehead that had, in one way or another, become a tradition between them.

"Goodnight, Tsuna."

And like the first time it happened, the next day when Tsuna woke up, his angel was gone.

Again.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto had been gone for a week (seven days, fifteen hours, twenty-two minutes, and three seconds but <em>hey¸ whose counting?<em>) when Mochida decided that the taller teen, who seemed like he could beat Mochida in a duel, wasn't coming back to defend Tsuna from bullies this time.

"Looks like you and your boyfriend had a fight, huh?" The middle school bully said as he punched the brunet on the face and Tsuna licked at his bottom lip, tasting blood from his split lip. His, probably concussioned, head was wondering if Yamamoto would kiss him on the lips just to heal it since his angel had that habit of kissing his wounds (and pain) away.

Tsuna blinked at that particular thought.

Huh, he called Yamamoto _his_.

"What? Did he get tired of you?" Mochida taunted as he kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground, body aching. "Didn't think you were good enough? Finally realized he had poor taste and you're nothing but a no-good trash?"

And hey, they could badmouth Tsuna all they liked but saying that the perfect angel Yamamoto had bad taste? It's not the angel's fault that Tsuna was selfish enough _not_ to introduce his best friend to better human beings. It wasn't Yamamoto's fault that he had wanted to selfishly manipulate the angel's time to himself, wanted to have his smiles and grins reserved for him.

And Tsuna wanted to say that all to his face, to defend the angel. But he didn't have enough breath to say it and instead was only able to utter, "_You're _the trash." He said feebly, which made Mochida step on his right wrist, the same wrist Yamamoto kissed to heal _not_ to feel the fast beating of the brunet's pulse.

Then suddenly, the taunting from Mochida's mouth was replaced by a horrified shriek and Tsuna looked up and could see enough through his swelling eyes that the bully who'd been tormenting him was knocked out on the ground not far, cheeks swelling and nose bleeding from an attack he didn't get to watch in time.

Suddenly a figure blocked his view and familiar gentle hands helped him up and made him lean against a familiar figure and the soft hoodie that smelled suspiciously like the flowery detergent Tsuna used at home.

The figure let out a frustrated sigh as Tsuna buried his aching face against the juncture of this person's neck and shoulders. "Angels aren't supposed to hurt human beings."

The brunet couldn't help but choke out a laugh at that.

* * *

><p>"A kid named Enma told me where you were." Yamamoto said with a frown as he looked down at Tsuna who could barely look up at him. They were at home, in his kitchen, and he was sitting on one of the chairs, nursing his hand. The angel pulled out a chair and sat beside the brunet, cupping the other's face and checking out the damage. "I was waiting by your school gate as always."<p>

The brunet let out a breath of relief at the fact that Enma seemed to have escaped the bullies and told Yamamoto where was. He tried to nod without wincing. "You were gone a long time. I started sneaking out behind the school with Enma so that we didn't get caught by them." And by _them_ he meant the bullies, because there was more than one Mochida out there who was after some fun bullying time.

The brunet's words came out a little garbled because of his swelling cheek and Yamamoto's frown deepened before he leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

The kiss tingled and Yamamoto moved onto both of his eyes which were instantly healed and pain free. Tsuna blinked and looked at Yamamoto closely, it _had_ been awhile since he last saw his- _the_ angel. Yamamoto's hair seemed messier than before (but then again, he could have landed on another tree) and his face seemed less cheerful (but that maybe because he'd seen Tsuna get beaten up just for existing) than he was used to seeing.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The angel sighed, "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"I missed you." Tsuna said before he could stop himself and instantly he bit his lip which made him wince, because _yeah, _he still had a split lip.

The wince didn't escape the raven-haired angel's notice but he turned his attention to what Tsuna said and smiled gently, "I missed you too."

"Why were you gone for so long?"

The angel gave him a sad look before he let go of Tsuna's face in favor of holding his hand instead. The brunet flinched and blue eyes looked down to see the foot print stamp on the human's wrist. The angel frowned again as he ran a thumb through the dirt, "The other angels were starting to wonder why I've been gone for so long and I didn't want them following me back to you. And also, I had to talk to my dad about something."

"About what?" The brunet asked when Yamamoto held up his right hand to his face. He did his best to fight off the blush from his cheeks. He wondered if 'dad' meant an angel dad or maybe God.

"About you." Yamamoto whispered as his blue eyes trained at the reddened and slightly swelling wrist. Tsuna's heart skipped a bit and the angel smiled as though he felt it. "About how my heart hurts whenever I watch over you while you sleep. How I feel happy and can't keep from smiling whenever I see you look for me after school. How I always feel sad whenever I have to leave but feel happy when I come back here… to you."

There was a moment of silence as Tsuna allowed himself to absorb what Yamamoto _was really saying _to him (to him of all people!).

The brunet cleared his throat and his voice may come out a little breathy because Yamamoto just kissed the inside of his wrist, to heal it. "A-And… what did he say?"

(He wished that Yamamoto had been talking to his _angel dad_ about this because discussing with _God_ about your love problems was _a little bit awkward._)

Yamamoto put down his hand in favor of staring at the brunet's split lip and Tsuna couldn't help but gulp when the other thumbed at the bottom of his lower lip. "You're hurt here too."

"Yamamoto," The brunet lightly scolded and blue eyes met brown ones as he said, "What did your dad say?"

The angel continued to gently thumb at his lower lip as he said, "He said I have a choice to make."

Tsuna nodded slowly as though he expected this and he looked down, "And what did you choose?"

Warm hands suddenly cupped his face and he blinked up, looking at warm blue eyes that seemed to glow as Yamamoto smiled and said instead, "Can I kiss you?"

The shorter teen felt his heart skip a beat as he nodded slowly, watching, entranced, as blue eyes slid close and the angel leaned forward, allowing their lips to touch. The kiss tingled and he felt his split lip close at the warmth.

But Yamamoto continued to kiss him and he kissed Tsuna well after his split-lip was healed.

* * *

><p>That night, Tsuna and Yamamoto laid together in bed, watching each other until finally sleep sneaked up on the brunet's mind and pulled his eyes closed. And like every other time before, Yamamoto leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead, but instead of pulling away, he placed his arms around Tsuna's waist and whispered, "Goodnight, Tsuna," against his skin.<p>

The next day, Yamamoto was gone. But this time he left a warm white feather in his place.

And hours later, when the school bell rang and Tsuna made his way to the gate, his heart thrumming in anticipation, Enma nudged him on the ribs and pointed. The brunet's heart skipped a beat when he saw Yamamoto leaning against the gate, arms crossed, and _eyes closed_. But then the angel's eyes snapped open as though he heard Tsuna's traitorous heartbeat a mile away and _that's_ when he understood then what Yamamoto's choice was.

_Amber_ eyes warmly met brown ones and Tsuna found himself fall all over again for this tall, no-longer-stranger, no-longer-_angel_ wearing his dad's sweatpants and his worn-out orange hoodie that brought out his new amber eyes.

Yamamoto chose humanity…

…And Yamamoto chose _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>HOORAY! Yes! I did it! Ha! Take that sister! (Referring to my adorable sister who told me this would span out in chapters) I told you I could do it in one chapter! Helloooooo angel Yamamoto! I love angel Yamamoto :3 Another 8027 one-shot! Gah, I'm nearly in the fifties guys! (I meant my story count not my age because I waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay younger than fifty)

So, I hope you liked this! I thought it was adorable! Now I'm off to think of more one shots! YEHEEEYYYY! Happy reading! (Normally I'd invite you to read my other fics but don't read the _early ones_ because they were, uh, not that good XD)

**Why is that the title? **Because Yamamoto is a gift from the heavens to this poor, sad, lonely soul that is Tsuna! Also, the reason Yamamoto fell in Namimori town (of all places) was because he heard Tsuna's heartbeat (*cackles evilly*), which explains his obsession with Tsuna's pulse point! (But I thought he just kissed Tsuna's wrist because he had to heal it?) Oh, come now, he also loved listening and feeling Tsuna's heartbeat through his fingertips!

He's weird like that.


End file.
